Why Can't I Get Anything Right?
by LittleMissMarauderette
Summary: Finn and Quinn are together. It kills Rachel every time she see's them. But can a certain jock get her attention? Yeah I suck at summaries...T because I'm paranoid and there's probably going to be swearing. ON REALLY LONG PAUSE, I MAY COME BACK.MAY NOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my Glee fanfiction!I love Berryford3 It's adorable just saying. So this is set in the second season after Rachel and Finn have the fight and break up. Matt never left! And Sam is here. Quinn and Sam ended earlier and Finn and Quinn went public right away. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_Why can't I ever get anything right? _Rachel thought as she walked out of the choir room. She had spent the entire glee rehearsal watching Quinn and Finn. Watching them smile and giggle at each other. Watching them hold hands. Watching them hug. Watching them kiss. Each time Finn had whispered into Quinn's ear a little part of Rachel died. Just thinking about the two of them together hurt.

_Why am I not good enough for him? Why did he leave me for her?_ The questions just kept coming. The memory of Finn breaking up with her was still fresh in her mind. It was still tearing her apart. Suddenly Rachel ran into someone pulling her out of her thoughts. "Sorry." She mumbled keeping her eye's down.

"It's okay Rach, it was my fault." Rachel looked up to see Matt smiling at her. When he saw her red, puffy eyes and tears on her cheeks he instantly frowned. "Rachel, what's the matter?"

Rachel was confused as to why the jock was being so nice to her. Sure they were in glee club together but he was a still popular. And they never really talked much either way. He probably thought she was annoying just like everyone else. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"Rachel I know you're lying. You're crying. What's wrong?" Matt had a guess as to why the small girl was crying.

"Finn and Quinn...they they're together!" Rachel started crying even harder having said the sentence out loud. She was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her. Matt rocked her back and forth until she was able to speak again. "I don't get what I did wrong!" Rachel said to Matt.

"You did nothing wrong, Rach. Finn's a idiot." Matt whispered in her ear, still hugging her. Mike walked up to the two. "Hey Matt, Rachel." He nodded to them.

"Hi Mike",Rachel whispered to the quiet boy in front of her.

"Hey." Matt said to his best friend."You ready to go?" Matt and Mike carpooled to school since they were neighbors.

"Ready when you are." Mike was confused as to why Rachel, Matt's long time crush, was in Matt's arms. "Rachel, do you wanna hangout with us?" Knowing Matt wouldn't make a move, Mike made one for him.

Matt silently thanked God for Mike being his best friend. He knew he wouldn't have had the guts to ask Rachel by himself. He had been crushing on her for the longest time but he'd been to scared to make a move. And then she went out with Finn, but now they were over and Matt was comforting her and talking to her. "I'd like that." Rachel said and smiled a little breaking Matt's train of thought.

Matt and Mike smiled. "Then let's go!" Mike smiled and ran off.

"Oh no..he's hyper. That's never good. He acts like a five year when he's on a sugar high. We're in for it now." Matt warned Rachel. She just giggled and walked with Matt to Mike's car. When they got there they caught Mike drinking a Pepsi. "MIKE! PUT DOWN THE PEPSI!" Matt yelled chasing after the laughing Mike.

"NEVER!" Mike yelled dancing out of Matt's way then running away. Rachel just laughed as she watched Matt chase Mike around the parking lot. Finally Mike ran and dove inside the backseat and locked the back doors. Matt got in to the front seat grumpily. Rachel climbed into the passenger side and laughed even harder when she saw Matt's frown. "You wont be laughing later." He warned.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for the reviews! I'll be sure to update quickly. And who doesn't love hyper Mike? Well here's chapter 2! I hope it's going to be a bit longer then one. I'm going to work on getting them longer. Please R&R!**

When they arrived at Mike's, Mike ran out of the car as fast as he could and crashed through the front door. "Dammit!" Matt cursed loudly while turning of the car.

"Matthew! Watch your language!" Rachel scolded him.

"He's trying to get to the sugar before we can stop him! He's probably already made coffee and is starting on the ice cream. Don't even get me started on his hidden candy stash!" Matt yelled behind him trying to get to Mike before he could have anymore sugar. Rachel ran after him seeing Mike after just one Pepsi was scary. When she got through the door she saw a truly hilarious site.

Matt was on the ground tied up with Mike dancing around him, eating candy, and laughing. When he saw Rachel he ran up to her smiling and gave her a hug. "Look Rachie! I tied Mattie up! I knew he'd try to take my sugar away so I hid behind the door and when he came in I tackled him! Then I tied him up so he coudldn't steal my candy! I'm like a cowboy!" Mike started to gallop around like he was on a horse. Rachel was laughing so hard she could barely breath. Matt smiled seeing Rachel happy.

"Is anyone going to untie me?" Matt spoke up looking at Rachel.

"NO!YOU'LL TAKE MY CANDY!" Mike stopped galloping and stared at him giving him a death glare.

"I will Matt, let me just figure out this knot." Mike had tied a huge knot that looked nearly impossible to untie.

"Rachie! You can't betray me like this!" Mike whined.

"Mike you have until I untie Matt to eat and drink as much sugar as you want so stop whining and start eating." Rachel commanded as she started to undo the knot. Mike ran to the kitchen and started eating away.

"You just had to give him that idea. He would not have been smart enough by himself. Now he's going to be on a week-long sugar high." Matt muttered while standing up. "MIKE! PUT THE SUGAR DOWN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Matt ran into the kitchen. Mike was on the floor hiding in the corner eating Oreo's. When he saw Matt he chucked them to the side.

Mike stood up and smiled. "Mattie! You're free!" Mike bounced up and down. "Let's watch a movie! Can we watch a movie? Rachel don't you want to watch a movie? Let's watch The Lion King!" Mike was now jumping and smiling like a crazy person.

"I love The Lion King! Matt can we watch it?" Rachel started jumping with Mike.

Matt saw he was out numbered and he knew he couldn't say no to Rachel, especially when she looked this cute. "OK we can watch it." Rachel smiled even bigger and hugged him. Mike ran and put the movie in. But during the scenes he decided they needed a fort.

"You can't watch a movie without a fort!" He had argued. With everyone settled in the fort they started the movie. They all laughed and when they got to Hakuna Matata they all sang along.

(_Mike,_Matt,_Mike & Matt,_Rachel,**All**)

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

[spoken] Hakuna Matata?

[spoken] Yeah. It's our motto!

[spoken] What's a motto?

[spoken] _Nothin'!_ _What's-a-motto with you?_

[spoken] Those two words will solve all your problems.

[spoken] _That's right. Take Pumba here_

[sung] _Why...when he was a young warthog_

When I was a young warthog

[spoken] _Very nice_

[spoken] Thanks.

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal_

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And, oh, the shame

_Oh, the shame!_

Thought of changin' my name

_What's in a name?_

And I got downhearted

_How did ya feel?_

Ev'rytime that I...

[spoken] _Hey, Pumba! Not in front of the kids!_

[spoken] Oh, sorry.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

It means no worries for the rest of your days

**It's our problem-free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**

**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -**

It means no worries for the rest of your days

**It's our problem-free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata! [repeat]**

I say "Hakuna"

_I say "Matata"_


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you everybody for the reviews(: they put a smile on my face! You know what's a amazing song? Defying Gravity! I adore it, I'm listening to it right now(: Anywho here is chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. Tomorrow I probably will add chapter 4. Oh but first, can anyone tell me who sang who's part in Hakuna Matata?**

"You two are such good singers." Rachel told the boys after they finished Hakuna Matata. "Why don't you ever sing in glee?" They both had lovely voices.

"Well just gave solos to Finn. He just used us for dancing." Matt explained to her. Mike was busy getting a new movie to watch.

"Well on Monday we're talking to about more solos for you guys." Rachel said in a tone that suggested Matt shouldn't question it.

"Guys! Let's watch Toy Story next! Then we can watch the second and then the third! Can we?" Mike stared at them with begging eyes.

"Of course we can Mike." Rachel answered with a smile. Mike smiled excitedly and jumped into the fort. During the middle of the second Rachel fell asleep wrapped in Matt's arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she was smiling in her sleep.

"So Mattie, when are you going to ask her out?" Mike said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mikey." Matt replied, annoyed at his best friend.

"MATT AND RACHEL SITTING IN A-" Mike was cut off by a pillow in the face."Hey! What was that for?"

"You could have woken her up you idiot." Matt grumbled, checking to see if Rachel was still sleeping. "What time is it anyway?"

Mike hopped up and checked the clock in the kitchen. "8:30." He yelled out. "We should probably get Rach home!"

Matt nodded and looked at Rachel. Her face was staring up at him, she was still smiling. There was some hair in her face which he brushed away. "Rach, wakey wakey." She stirred and mumbled something. "Rachel." He said shaking her a little.

"Mmmm.." Rachel got up and looked around. When she saw Matt she smiled. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah but not that long ago. What time do you need to be home?" Matt hoped she didn't miss her curfew. He wouldn't be able to hangout with her if she was grounded.

"It doesn't matter, my dad's are away on a business trip." Rachel didn't seem bothered her parents were away.

"You're at your house all alone?" Mike questioned walking back into the room, eating a sugar cookie.

"My dad's work often. I rarely see them so I'm used to it." Matt didn't like that Rachel was by herself so often.

"Rachel, if you ever want us to stay with you, we will. And we're sure are parents wont mind. When they hear your parents aren't there, they'll probably shove us out the door." Matt said, knowing Mike felt the same way. And that their parents would honestly do that.

"It's OK, you don't need to burden yourselves with me." Rachel got up and started stretching.

"Rachel, you're our friend. We wouldn't be burdened. We'd feel better knowing you were safe." Mike said.

"Well, if your parents are OK with it, I guess you can." Rachel said finally giving in. Both the boys texted their parents asking if they could and all parents said yes. "Well I guess we should head out then." Rachel grabbed her bag and walked out the door. The boys grabbed what they needed and got in the car with Rachel.

"OK Rachel,where are we going?" Rachel gave the directions, to her house, to Matt. When they got there Rachel got her keys out and opened the door. She gave the boys a tour. Mike fell in love with the 82" flat screen. Matt was amazed at how big it was. "Your house is huge Rach."

"Yeah it gets lonely being just me most of the time. Thank you for staying with me." Rachel walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Anyone want something to drink?" Matt and Mike got waters. Mike wanted some Mountain Dew but Matt said no. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or go to bed?" Everyone was tired, well not Mike, but he was outvoted so Rachel showed everyone to their rooms.

"Goodnight Rach." Matt said smiling at her.

"Goodnight Matt. And once again, thank you for staying with me." Rachel gave him a hug and then left to her room. That night Rachel and Matt fell asleep both with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

** The reviews are like crack to me! Thank you my lovely reviewers for making me smile and want to right more! I'm proud of your guys knowledge of a Disney classic (:**

** Moony2002: I absolutely adore your stories! You are such a magnificent writer! Getting such amazing reviews from you make my day! You Found Me really made me love Cherry, and then Science & Faith got me stuck on Berryford! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

** Deartonii: Thank you, thank you(: I try my best to make the stories as funny and adorable as possible(: Haha I love your " That "Little" Secret" story! You haven't updated in AGES though): Please update soon! Thank you for the lovely reviews(:**

** Elle Loves Glee: I love Berryford too! Thank you for reviewing my stories and making me smile(: I'm glad to know I made you laugh so hard! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO!**

** Iwillloveglee4life: Thank you for the review(: Isn't Mattchel adorable! I really wish they would have made it happen): Please keep reviewing! They make me smile :D**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee):**

Rachel woke up at 10 a.m. to a loud crash. "MIKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She heard Matt yell. Rachel ran out of bed to see what was going on. Downstairs she saw the front door open. Matt and Mike were outside, Matt was holding a pan, and Mike was laughing like a manic with a pot on his head, a rolling pin sword and and a frying pan shield. They were both covered in flour.

"What is going on here!" Rachel yelled. Both the boys turned and looked at her. They dropped their weapons and Mike ran to Rachel. He hugged her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Rachie! You're awake! We can play games now! Matt wouldn't play a game with me so I started to throw flour at him. Then we became soldiers!" Mike explained talking at a insanely fast speed. Rachel barely manged to understand him.

"That's wonderful Mike. Can you go inside and put away the stuff you got out?" Mike nodded and ran inside to follow her orders. Rachel walked over to Matt and he opened his arms to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Slowly rocking them back and forth.

"Morning beautiful." Matt whispered in Rachel's ear. She giggled and he felt her smile into his chest. They started to walked back into the house together.

"So how did your sword fight with Mike go?" Rachel smiled at Matt.

Matt shook his head. "I swear to God he's going to be the death of me." Matt muttered. When they got to the kitchen Mike was sitting on the ground making a tower out of pots and pans.

"Guys! You're back! I got bored waiting for you so I made a tower. Can we go to the park today?" Rachel smiled at the thought of going to the park.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Mike. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready. The boys grabbed some shorts and t-shirts then waited for Rachel. She came down in white short shorts and a blue cami. She had simple flip flops on and a radiant smile. "Let's go!" The park was a short drive away and soon they were there.

They all raced for the swings like their loves depended on it. Rachel jumped on the swing and then Mike. There were no more swings so Matt settled for pushing Rachel. Each time she got higher she smiled even bigger. Matt loved seeing her smile. Her happiness was contagious. Even Mike, who was always happy, was happier around her. Rachel jumped off the swing and landed on her feet. She ran and jumped on Matt. Hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Mattie! I landed on my feet! Did you see me!" Rachel smiled and looked up at Matt waiting for him to answer.

"Yes I saw you! Way to go!" He put his hand out for a high-five which Rachel gladly returned. They looked into each others eyes for a minute just smiling and cherishing the moment.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked.

** Cliffhanger! Oh snap! Anyway I have some questions:**

**1) I'm going to add other gleeks soon. Who should be friends and who should be enemies?**

**2) Should I slowly make Rachel and Matt get together or speed it up?**

** Please R&R(: **Sorry the chapters short!): **


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you my lovely reviewers(: I'm glad you all like my stories! Sorry about the cliffhanger last time! I just HAD to! Haha anywho I suppose I should get to the story.**

"What's going on here?" Finn yelled. Rachel and Matt broke apart looking at him.

"Why do you care Hudson?" Matt walked up to him, staring him down. Finn looked confused for a second, but he stood his ground. He squinted his eyes at Matt. He looked past him to Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing here with him?" Finn walked past Matt up to her. He looked down so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm spending time with my friends, Matt and Mike. Why do _you _care, Finn?" Rachel stared up to him. He may have been a foot taller, but he backed away from her gaze. Mike and Matt gathered behind Rachel.

"Rachel, I know we broke up, but that doesn't mean you need to turn into a slut." Rachel gasped.

"Finn, you were a absolutely terrible boyfriend. You were always chasing after Quinn. You'd always forget our dates. You never got me gifts or did cute little things for me. You cared more about your popularity then me. And you know what? You are a man whore Finn. You always like the girl you can't have when you're with the other girl you tried so hard to get. You don't deserve me and I'm never going back to you. You are not worth the pain and suffering I went through. So leave me alone. You've had your chances with me, and you wasted them." Rachel was crying by the end and Matt hugged her to comfort her.

"Now beat it Hudson." Mike growled at him. While Finn stormed off angrily Mike turned to Rachel petted her head.

"I'm fine guys. Just the nerve of him to call me a slut! He is such a ass!" The boys were

"Rachel, we're proud of you to stand up to him like that. He deserved everything you said to him." Matt hugged her tighter and kissed her head. Mike nodded agreeing with Matt.

"Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Mike said, effectively breaking the tension. They walked to the car and headed to Breadstix. When they were there Matt and Mike saw Santana, Brittany, and Puck.

"Noah!" Rachel ran to him smiling and gave him a hug. Puck smiled when he saw her and returned the hug instantly. Rachel and Puck had been friends ever since the disaster of when they went out. Rachel had helped Puck through babygate and never felt it was just his fault. They were best friends and everyone knew it. Less people messed with Rachel now because of Puck.

"What's up midget?" Puck ruffled her hair and laughed when she tried to blow on it so it would go back to normal.

"Noooooaaaaaahhh!" She whined upon hearing her nickname. "I told you not to call me that!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine. What's up _Rach_? Better?" Rachel smiled and nodded. Matt and Mike greeted Puck and the girls. Brittany jumped up and hugged Mike then sat on his lap talking animatedly about her day.

"Rachel! Your here! Are we going to be friends now? I would love to be friends with you. Santana included we know about you and Puck being friends and well that's really wonderful. Plus you're really nice. So can we be friends!" Brittany rambled off.

Rachel smiled and nodded,"I'd love to be friends", she said to Brittany and turned to Santana. "I'd love to be friends with both of you." Santana smiled when she heard she was included.

"Sounds cool Berry. And I'm sorry about how mean we were to you. Especially me." Santana gave Rachel a small smile. Rachel returned it absolutely beaming.

"All in the past Santana." Rachel looked at her group of friends and smiled even bigger.

**THERE IT IS(: So like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way review! **

** QUESTION TIME :D **

** 1) Should I add JESSE?**

** 2) Should I add Sam?**

** 3) Blaine and Kurt will be here soon but which school should they go to?**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello my dear people!SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages! I had some writers block and some drama but I'm back now! Thank you Moony for your help! Thank you for the amazing reviews everyone(: Here's chapter six!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"So Matt and Mike, what are you doing with my little Rachie?" Puck asked, turning to face the boys. The table had Rachel, Brittany (she just HAD to sit next to one of her new best friends!), and Puck on one side. Then Santana, Mike, and Matt on the other side. Puck loved that Rachel now had new friends but he didn't want to be ditched by her. He loved being with Rachel, she never judged him, she was just overall nice to him.

"We're hanging out with her of course." Mike said simply. Matt nodded next to him. Matt understood that Puck didn't want to lose Rachel to them. And he respected that, but Puck was going to have to live with sharing her.

Puck stared at Matt and Matt stared at Puck. Mike stared at both, looking back and forth. "OK." Puck broke the stare down.

"Berry, Britt and I are staying at your house tonight. And we're going shopping. You are getting a full out makeover. And don't bother arguing." Santana spoke suddenly. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but decided against it in fear of angering her. "Oh and boys, you are going shopping with us." When the boys started to complain Santana shot them a look.

"But Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,why?" Puck wasn't smart enough to quit talking.

"Because Puck, I am not holding all of the bags. And Britt or Berry aren't either. So suck it up or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana looked Puck right in the eyes, daring him to protest.

"Fine." He looked down and muttered in defeat. "Batshit crazy women", he said.

"Sorry Puck, what was that?" Santana asked acting like she hadn't heard him. She had her eyebrows up and a innocent expression on her face.

"Oh nothing dearest Santana darling." Puck smiled at her.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Santana smiled back. Everyone just stared at them, smiling, all thinking how they were completely oblivious to how much they liked each other. After everyone finished eating and they payed for their meal, the gang left.

Once they got to the mall Brittney went straight into shopping Nazi mode making Santana slightly regret bringing the girl. But she had a wicked sense of style and was necessary in making Berry cool. And the change of clothes, friends, and attitude may not be enough. To break her into this new social status they would need something big. And then it came to her. Brittney may be the God of style, but nothing beat Santana's parties.

After many, MANY, hours of shopping, and lots of complaints from the boys, they were finally done. "Oh thank you dearest God for freeing me from this Hell!" Puck cried as they left the mall.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Santana told him.

"You kept us prisoner in there for hours! I CAN'T FEEL MY HANDS WOMEN!" Puck complained.

"So many bags, so so many bags." Mike kept muttering.

"Never again." Matt told them. "Never again am I going shopping with you guys."

"We'll hold you to that when we need new bikini's and nightwear." Rachel said smiling. The girls laughed at the boy's faces.

"You are a cruel women." Matt said.

"I know", Rachel said still laughing.

**Well there it is! Sorry for the shortness! Next chapter will be the sleepover and we will be figuring out what's going on between the two badasses.(; Haha anywho please review! And thank you once again Moony! I'll be using more of the idea's for upcoming chapters! Peace out people!**


	7. Authors Note READ

**Hello everyone! I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story so I'm going to keep updating but I'm also starting a new story. So there may be a while till the next update but Truth or Dare Marauder Style (my other story in case you didn't piece that together...) is probably going to be my priority and will be updated sooner/more. So please check it out! It's a Harry Potter fic and it's pretty snazzy. Byee!**

** -LittleMissMarauderette**


End file.
